DNA
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Mereka berpacaran, tapi Guanlin tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh Jihoon. Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One. Guanhoon/Panwink. WARNING EXPLICIT, swear words and SEXUAL content. cr. penyuka-matematika


Aku berjalan sepanjang lorong kampus kembali ke ruangan audio visual. Rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan setiap hari selain bersama Guanlin.

Guanlin dan aku.

Dua anak manusia yang sangat berbeda, dia yang berandalan, aku yang polos. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau tentang hati, semua menjadi berubahkan. Sebagai pacarnya aku senang menjelaskan dia seperti apa, Lai Guanlin yang penuh tattoo di sepanjang lengan tangannya, dan tindikan di bibir, membuat dirinya lebih seksi dari pada lelaki lain. Rahangnya yang mengatup kuat, wajahnya yang datar, oh pikiranku penuh dengan Guanlin. Hubungan kami selayaknya manusia berpacaran saja, dia memelukku saat aku kedinginan, selalu bersamaku. Setidaknya meluangkan waktunya untuk tinggal di flatku. Kami sebenarnya tidak tinggal bersama. Rumahku ada di Ney York dan dia berada di Los Angeles. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak kuliah di sana padahal UCLA ( University of California ) juga kampus yang terbaik. Ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu. Guanlin adalah seorang brengsek yang berlakuan baik. Hey, _don't judge a book by its cover._ Kalian pasti sering mengenal pepatah itu bukan, Guanlin bukan orang jahat yang orang – orang pikir karena tampang Guanlin yang seperti itu. Dia baik. Dan kalian tau selama kami pacaran Guanlin belum pernah menyentuhku. Dalam kata lain, aku masih _virgin._ Ups…

"Kau sedang memikirkanku, sayang." Desau angin di tengkuk leherku. Aku tahu suara berat itu yang membuatku ingin terbang melayang.

Aku tertawa melihat dirinya, di belakangku. "Mengapa kau di sini, bukannya kelasmu masih satu jam lagi?" dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Aku bosan berada di sana. Kurasa aku akan pindah jurusan yang sama denganmu. Lagipula aku tak bisa jauh – jauh dari mu." katanya, sambil mencolek hidungku.

Aku menggigit bibirku sekilas. "Jangan menggodaku, Jihoon." Kecupnya seduktif.

"Romeo & Juliet lagi," ia mendengus bosan melihat materi sastra ku hari ini. "—aku sudah membacanya beratus – ratus kali, dan aku menyesal dengan cerita itu."

"Cinta sehidup semati, heh?" katanya dengan enteng.

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, Hun. Hingga nyawa pun menjadi taruhanya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di situasi yang seperti itu, apa kau tetap menutup jiwamu untuk menolongku."

"Stop untuk terlalu melankolis, Jihoon." Guanlin mendengus sebal.

Ya, coba kalian pikirkan saja, apa salahnya Shakespeare menulis buku seperti itu. Memang buku itu tidak terlalu masuk akal. Tapi setidaknya kita mengambil positifnya saja. Bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan.

Apanya yang melankolis? Aku hanya beropini tentang ketidaksetujuannya tentang cerita itu. Tapi ia menanggapinya seperti itu. Lai Guanlin tidak ada peka – pekanya sama sekali.

Ia tersenyum melirikku sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, aku kan sedang kesal dengannya, tapi kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu. Persetan, dengan Lai Guanlin.

"Apa kau sebegitu kesalnya denganku, Jihoon?" katanya memajukan wajahnya kepadaku, sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Oh untungnya dosenku berada jauh, jadi ia tak mungkin melihat keberadaanku yang seperti ini. Lagipula aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut. Ruangan audio visual di NYU sangat besar jadi dosen tidak begitu _aware_ dengan apa yang terjadi pada mahasiswanya.

"Stop, Guanlin." Mendorongnya lalu merapikan diriku. "30 detik lagi jam kuliahmu akan selesai, Jihoon." Degup jantungku tidak karuan, aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku yang melambat. Desiran yang ia berikan membuat diriku ingin dan ingin lagi. Guanlin mencium beberapa saat sebelum bel.

Mahasiswa yang lain keluar. Aku merapikan barang untuk bersiap, mahasiswa lain sudah berhamburan keluar, mungkin mereka sibuk.

"Ayo, Guanlin." Aku berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Guanlin menarikku hingga duduk kembali, oh kata lainnya adalah Guanlin membantingku duduk kembali. Di tempat ini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku bisa mendengar desau tarikan napasnya yang berada di tengkukku. Mendengarkan dan merasakan deru napasnya membuatku geli. Guanlin menciumku dengan dalam, dan makin memperdalam ciumannya. Aku hanya diam merasakan ciuman dalamnya, lalu ia tanpa ragu menggigit bibirku menggodaku untuk membuka mulut. Ia masuk ke dalam dinding – dinding mulutku. Rasanya geli, tapi aku menyukai cara ia memperlakukanku. Tanganku menjalar dengan liarnya menjambak rambut Guanlin, layaknya aku akan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Aku mendesah merasakan cumbuan yang dibuatnya semakin dalam. Lai Guanlin, kau membuatku gila. Oh ya, Tuhan. Persetan dengan ciuman itu, aku ingin lebih. Tapi aku masih _takut_.

"Guanlin, kau membuatku gila," katanya dengan nada rendah dan suara serak basahnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sayu, kehabisan napas karena ciumannya yang brutal itu. "Guan- Guanlin…. "

"Ayo, kita pulang, Jihoon." Ajaknya menggandeng tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat biasa seperti tidak melakukankan apa – apa. Apa ia melupakan ciuman tadi? Padahal kami sering melakukan ciuman itu.

" Guanlin, kau kena—"

"Diam Jihoon, aku ingin pulang sekarang, kan kau tadi meminta untuk pulang." Bentaknya. Aku mengbungkam, merasakan genggaman tangannya yang sangat kuat.

Ini seperti bukan Guanlin, ia kenapa memperlakukan seperti itu tadi? Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa kepada kami. Ia kenapa? Aku bertanya dengan otakku sendiri. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ia tidak seperti Guanlin, pacarku. Ia membentakku. Bukannya Guanlin tidak pernah membentakku, ia pernah. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, ia sangat menakutkan tadi. Guanlin kau kenapa?

"Jihoon, ayo naik. Aku sudah lelah ingin pulang." Wajahnya terlihat sendu, matanya yang gelap semakin menggelap. Biasanya Guanlin saat bersamaku matanya itu selalu menaruhkan keterangan, maka dari itu aku suka melihat Sehun menatapku tajam. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, ia terlihat sendu.

Ia mengantarku ke flat. Guanlin seperti biasa saat mengendarai motornya, ugal – ugalan. Seperti berpacu dengan angin. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya.

Sampai di flatku, ia mendahuluiku masuk ke kamarku, ia terlihat marah. Tapi aku tak tau penyebab dirinya seperti itu. Selama aku bersamanya ia memang sangat sulit di tebak. Lalu membaringkan dirinya di kamarku. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk membersihkan ruangan, menyiapkan makanan, lalu mandi. Aku membersihkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kertas – kertas, aku menulis makalah untuk tugas dari dosenku. Dan sudah beberapa kali ku refisi, karena katanya makalahku masih kurang. Menjadi sastrawan itu harus memakai kata – kata atau kalimat yang baku. Katanya. Persetan dengan dosenku. Menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam, kurasa Guanlin lelah, karena mata kuliahnya yang sedikit bagaimana gituh… kuharap Guanlin bangun lalu memakan masakanku

Aku menyiapakan diriku untuk mandi. Membawa handuk. Lalu menyiram diriku di bawah guyuran _shower_ , sambil memikirkan Lai Guanlin. Pikiranku tak bisa jauh – jauh dengannya, layaknya aku tergila – gila dengannya. Ciuman dari bibirnya, masih terasa dibibirku. Rasanya beda dari ciuman – ciuman sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah ciuman sedalam itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang berat itu dan desahanku yang keluar saat kami berciuman panas. Ku harap tak ada yang melihat ciuman kami saat itu. Aku ingin sentuhan Guanlin yang seperti itu lagi.

Aku pergi ke kamar untuk melihat Guanlin, setidaknya mengetahuinya sudah bangun atau belum.

Wajahnya yang sangat polos saat ia tidur, seperti anak kecil. Aku suka menatapnya dalam tidur. Aku mengelus poni rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Lalu menyentuhnya menuruni alisnyanya, bulu matanya yang begitu lentik, hidungnya, ke pipinya yang tirus dengan rahang yang mengatup kuat. Lalu tempat yang selalu ingin kusentuh, bibirnya yang sangat tipis. Aku menyusuri tulang pipinya, lalu—"Sudah puas menyentuhku, Park Jihoon?" Mataku membulat menatapnya, ini di luar ekspetasiku. Ku kira ia tak akan bangun.

Sekarang ia berada di atasku, mengunci pergerakan tubuhku. Matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam, rahangnya mengatup kuat. "Park Jihoon sekali lagi kukatakan, sudah puas menyentuhku?" tanyanya seduktif, di dekat telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas dinginya.

"Jawab Jihoon." Ia menciumku dengan mulutnya lagi. Guanlin bodoh,bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya. "Guan—Guanlin." Ia menciumku kasar, aku menatap mata kelamnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, dengan desahanmu, Hm?" aku menggelang, kenapa dengan Guanlin. Ia membuatku takut. Ia masih menciumku, dirinya seperti ingin melahapku dengan bulat – bulat. Aku mendorong bahu bidangnya. Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran Guanlin sekarang.

"Guanlin, please." Aku memohon kepadanya.

Guanlin menatapku tanpa arti. "Guanlin," panggilku tersenyum kepadanya. Menganggap tidak terjadi apa – apa denganku.

Ia membenarkan dirinya lalu duduk di pinggir kasurku. "Guanlin, aku tidak apa – apa."

"Jihoon apa yang kau bilang? Kau mengatakan tidak apa – apa, aku hamper kelewatan, Jihoon, kalau kau tak memanggilku tadi." ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengerang kuat. Ia terlihat bingung. "Jihoon, maafkan aku."

"Shhh… aku tidak apa – apa. Apa yang kau takutkan." Aku menatapnya dengan senyum. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Aku memeluknya menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Aku tersenyum mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup keras, aku tersenyum tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

"Guanlin, ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Aku mengajaknya keluar kamar, ke ruang makan. Menyiapkan piring untuknya menaruh makanan untuknya, ku harap ia akan menyukai masakanku. Ia menatapku bingung, seperti aku ini aneh. Memangnya aku tak boleh memasakan makanan untuknya? Aku kan pacaranya.

"Jihoon kau memasakan ini untukku?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tertawa membuatku bingung. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku? Dengan pakaianku, kah? Dengan wajahku yang masih ada bahan – bahan makanan, aku yakin sudah mencuci wajahku saat ingin melihat Guanlin bangun.

Ia mencoba gimbab buatanku. Gimbab makanan asal Korea, yang bahannya dari telur dadar lalu di gulung dengan nasi dan isi lainnya, sama seperti ingin membuat sushi. Aku kan hanya ingin dia mengingat kampung halamannya itu saja. Aku ingin ke korea, tapi percuma aku tak memiliki siapa – siapa di sana. Di sini aku hanya sendiri dengan Guanlin. Bibiku tinggal cukup jauh di Philadelphia, kota yang penuh dengan desa – desa, karena warganya masih menghidupi keluarganya dengan bertani.

"Jihoon masakanmu cukup enak." Apa yang dia bilang cukup, aku yakin masakanku enak. Aku hampir menyerah membuatkan makanan untuknya. Biasanya jika Guanlin tinggal bersamaku, kami akan memesan _pizza delivery,_ aku kan tidak ingin membuat pencernaannya sakit. Memakan makanan seperti itu terlalu banyak. "Ya, setidaknya sudah mencoba." Kataku mendengus kesal, lalu menatapnya dengan seksama lagi.

"Kau tak makan, Jihoon? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari beberapa bulan lalu. Kau terlihat mengecil." Apakah sepert itu? Aku yakin, aku selalu makan meski hanya sesekali, mungkin juga karena aku makan tidak teratur. "Apa kau sedang diet, Jihoon?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu Guanlin. Aku tidak sedang diet atau apapun itu."

"Ya terserah dirimu, sayang."

Setelah itu Guanlin selesai makan, aku membersihkan alat – alat makan, dan mencucinya. Lalu telepon Guanlin berdering. Ia hanya menatap telepon dan mengetakanbahwa itu nomor private. Memangnya jaman sekarang masih ada nomor private, kurasa tidak. Lagipula kan sudah dilarang oleh Negara. "Halo," Guanlin menjawab panggilan tersebut. Raut wjahnya berubah menjadi serius, setelah mendengar suara seseorang. Mungkin ia mengenal suara tersebut.

"Jihoon, aku harus pergi, kau—"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir, resah, dan apapun itu. Raut Guanlin tidak bisa kubaca.

Guanlin menghela napas, lalu membawa ku pergi. "Pakai jaketmu, Jihoon. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan."


End file.
